Meet The Family
by yorkielover123
Summary: Gabriella is off to meet troys family, will they like her? im really bad at summeries
1. Chapter 1

I woke up one early Saturday morning, seven a.m. to be exact. Why up so early on the weekend? It's all because my brother has a rehearsal for the school play that he can't miss and considering he is only fifteen, which means the only thing in his wallet is a piece of paper that symbolizes the drivers permit. "Why couldn't mom drive you again?" I asked Devin, my brother.

"She has a meeting with that publisher or something." Devin said while he was searching franticly for his script.

"Oh yeah, that's right, it's too early for my brain to function right now." I yawned while picking up my keys, "come on get in my car."

"Umm have you seen my script anywhere?" Devin asked without even looking up.

"Devin, you really need to be more responsible if you want to be a successful actor, but considering I'm not really in the mood to lecture. What does it look like?

"It's a packet of white paper and the first page reads HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL is big letters." At this point Devin was searching franticly for his script.

"Is this it?" I asked while holding up a packet that was under the couch.

"YEAH, thanks Gabi, you are a life saver!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, just get in the car, I have a brunch date with Troy, which means I won't be able to go back to sleep because with this play thing of yours, it only leaves me with two hours to get ready, considering I won't get back until… eight-ish." I said while rushing Devin into the car.

"Why do you need two hours to get ready anyway, it's just Troy."

"No, it's not just Troy, its brunch with his WHOLE family and I want them to like me."

"Well good luck with that, it's a miracle considering you have a boyfriend." Devin Snickered

"I wouldn't be talking like that to your only ride to your rehearsal" I back fired.

The rest or the car ride was pretty much silent, with little comments such as "I hate this song, change it" and similar remarks.

I dropped him off and by the time I got home it was 7:57, so my estimate was pretty close. I jumped in the shower and then went into my walk in closet trying to decide on something to wear. I was on my 7th outfit when I heard a voice behind me, " I think you should wear this one" I didn't even need to turn around before I knew who it was.

"Troy, you aren't supposed to pick me up for another hour and a half." Troy was holding up a very reveling cocktail dress.

"I know but how can I resist you? Does this mean you aren't happy to see your wonderful boyfriend?" He said with a smirk.

"Well 1st, I am meeting your family and there is no way I'm wearing that, first impressions are the most important and 2nd, I am always happy to see a wonderful, hot sexy boy… like someone I know" I said searching through my shelves of clothes, still deciding on what to wear.

"Do I know this boy?"

"As a matter of fact you do."

"Does this boy have a name?"

"Yes, Troy Bolton, and I am proud to call him, MINE!"

"Well in that case…" Troy then pulled me into a sweet kiss. The sweet kiss soon turned into a full out make out session. We moved out of my closet and he pushed me against the wall, I pulled on his long, sexy blond hair, and he ran his hands through my long chocolate brown curls. After what seemed like ever, I pulled away gasping for breath.

"I really need to get ready." Troy listened (shocker!) and sat on my bed patiently long enough for me to choose my outfit. I finally decided on a white knee length skirt and a semi-dressy pale green shirt with gold flats with a clutch to match. I decided to wear my my hair down. We had a half an hour left before we had to go. I still had to put my make up on but Troy was tired of waiting so while I was applying my mascara he came behind me and picked me up and started to tickle me.

"Trrroy! Stop!" I managed to say.

"You know what you have to do."

"Troy is the awesomess person ever."

"You are a very smart girl Miss. Montez."

"Wish I could say the same about you Bolton." I backfired

"That's it you are in for it Montez!" Troy Snapped

"I need to put my make up on, leave me alone."I said while walking back to make vanity.

I was finally ready and just in time too, I got in Troys truck and then were off to meet his family…

**what do you thing? should i continue? i really dont know if i should it all depends on what you guys say so review please!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"How long until we get there?" I asked Troy

"Umm in like two hours." Troy started rubbing my shoulder, "Relax Brie, they are going to love you and if they don't well, I'll just have to beat them up." I couldn't help but smile at the last part. But I didn't want him to get the satisfaction; I hit him on his chest playfully. "What was that for? I make you smile and I get punished? That hurt…"

I knew it didn't hurt him but when he gave me the puppy dog eyes. I gave him a quick kiss. "Wipe that smirk off you face and pay attention to the road."

**TROYS POV**

Brie is nervous to meet my family and I don't even know why, doesn't she know that everyone likes her and that she is perfect just the way she is. She was currently sleeping with her head on my shoulder. I hated to wake her up but I just pulled into my Grandmas subdivision and we were going to be at her house any minute. "Brie, baby we are almost there. Wake up and relax they will like you, I'm sure."

**Gabriella's POV**

"Positive?" I asked Troy

"100%" Troy said. Troy seems to be sure that his family will like me but I'm sure they won't. I mean… my thought was interrupted when we pulled up to an enormous, gorgeous white house.

"This is it." Troy said while pulling out our luggage from the back of the truck. "God Brie, you do know we are only staying for a week and not moving in right? I mean what's in your suitcases, lead?"

"Stop complaining, you need the workout." I said even though we all know Troy Bolton is the most athletic, in shape guy in all of New Mexico.

"I need a workout? Huh I have just the idea." Troy then dropped the bags and started chasing me; he of course caught up to me because well… I'm not fast at all and when he caught up to me he picked me up bridal style and started running around. I started laughing and yelling at him "put me down!" just then the garage door opened and out walked three grown women.

"Here they are!" The one that I recognized, Lucile, Troy's mom said.

Troy then walked over to them, me still in his hands. "Gabriella, this is my Grandma, this is my Aunt Savanah and you know my mom."

"Troy, can you put me down now?" I asked, he then rolled his eyes and put me down.

"Hi everyone." I said while staring at the ground.

"Gabi is a little nervous, actually she is more than nervous I mean she was biting her nails the whole car ride here." Troy said, I hate how he says those types of things.

"Gabriella you have nothing to be nervous about, we don't bite, we are actually a normal family no matter the stories Troy tells." Mrs. Bolton (grandma, I call Troy's mom Lucile) said with a smile

"Oh the only story Troy tells is the one about your homemade double chocolate chip cookies he loves so very much." I said trying to not act as nervous as I really was.

"Well if you come inside you can have some" Mrs. Savanah said grabbing my hand and pulling me in the house. As soon as I stepped in the house I felt the smell of cookies swarm over me, it smelled just like my dream house does because it doesn't smell like a house, it smells like a home. I just stood there in the foyer until Troy came in with the bags. "Come with me and I will show you to your room." Mrs. Savanah said with a smile. Troy gave me one of those looks, you know the ones that say, it's all going to be alright or relax.

"Thanks Mrs. Savanah that would be great." I said. I was still tired from the car ride so I wanted to just lie on a bed and sleep.

"Oh honey, please call me Savanah, it makes me feel young." She said, I now know where Troy gets his wonderful smile that makes me weak in my knees.

"Okay, Savanah." I said, maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. After a whole lot of stairs we finally made it to where I was going to be sleeping… the thing I thought was kind of strange was that it was where Troy was going to be too.

"Troy, your family is cool with us sleeping in the same room?" I asked. I know my family would have us sleep in different houses if they could.

"Yeah…" he looked kind of confused then as if lightning had struck him he got it "Oh… Brie come on first of all no couple would ever do what you're thinking when their Aunt and Uncle are in the room next door and second they have nothing to worry about" He said while pointing at his purity ring, then to mine.

"It wasn't us I was worried about but I'm just going to drop the topic and take a nap, I'm tired." I said while diving onto the wonderful bed.

"Come on Brie, you need to meet my family." Troy said while trying to pull me off the bed.

"Can't I do that later? I am soooooo sleepy." I said while snuggling a pillow.

"Brie, please…." I looked up instantly regretting the action. I stared right into those wonderful, breathe taking, amazing blue eyes, and they were in the mode that you can never say no to, the puppy dog eyes mode.

"Fine… but after I'm taking a nap." I said standing up. I fixed my skirt then went downstairs with Troy. It was just then when I really realized the true size of this house, no house was an understatement this was a mansion. "Troy this house is huge." I said looking around

"This? Nah this is just the summer home, you should see her house in Michigan, now that's huge." Troy said while walking down some steps.

"But how…"

"How does my family afford all this? My Grand-dad went to Harvard Law and made it big in that business opened his own law-firm and everything." I love it how Troy always knows what I'm thinking "everyone is out by the pool, fallow me"


End file.
